Infinite Stratos: The Messiah
by Ironictw2st
Summary: The Messiah, a person who will save us all, but sometimes we don't even know it, This story is about the Messiah known as Ichika Orimura, what will he find on his adventures through this world, with death by his side?


**A/N: Hey, welcome I have like 4 or 5 fics in the shop right now, two are gamer fics, two have one chapter out and** **the last is an Overlord fic that I'm working on currently, I would say about a month for a 5K word chapter, if my phone doesn't die on me, cuz my computer hella slow**.

 **This chapter will be jammed pack.**

 **Warning the first paragraph is a general POV, I will not be using I, us unless the character says that in the quotation.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **June 5, 2007, Japan**

In a living room of a house, a boy of the age of 12 was watching tv.

Ichika was watching tv when a blue text box came up in front of him.

 **"Hello Gamer, I'm the System, and I will be guiding you on your journey."** The text box had in it.

Looking at the text box in confusion, hitting the arrow button.

 **Quest Gained:**

 **Finish the Tutorial**

 **Reward: 30 Points, 50 XP, [Skill: ID: Create, [Skill: ID Escape** **, [Skill: Observe]**

 **Failure: [Title: Failure]**

 **[Y/** N

'Is this like one of those RPG game that I and Dan play,' he looked at the screen hitting Y.

 **"Please, Menu to open up the main menu,"**

"Menu," he said quietly, trying not to wake Madoka.

 **Menu**

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Shop**

 **Info**

 **Settings**

 **"Click on Info,"** he did as it said.

 **Information**

 **This section is about what this system does and things in your world.**

 **System**

 **Stats**

 **Quest/Events**

 **Menus**

 **IS World**

 **Items**

 **People**

 **Places**

 **Vehicles**

 **Groups**

 **"Click on Stats,"** he did as the text box said.

 **Info: Stats**

 **STR** **is your Strength**

 **This is how much raw physical ability is.**

 **VIT is for Vitality**

 **Vitality is how much damage you can take, a 5% boost in HP for each point.**

 **DEX is for Dexterity**

 **Dexterity measures your hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance.**

 **INT is for Intelligence**

 **INT measure how smart you are in any subject, this has to learn through books or other items**

 **WIS is for Wisdom**

 **WIS measures how smart you are in any subject through Experience, this has to learn through time.**

 **CHA is for Charisma**

 **Charisma measures a character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness.**

 **LUCK is luck**

 **LUCK measures how good your fortune is, this also puts you in a bad situation due to being the main character.**

After Ichika read(read as red) through all that, he looked at the tutorial box.

 **"Back of the Info section, and click on the Stats section,"** he did it said, back out to the main menu, then click onto the Stats section.

 **Name: Ichika Orimura**

 **Age: 12**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 5 XP: 0%**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **HPR: 5%**

 **STR:** **20** **(3)** **23**

 **VIT:** **20** **(3)** **23**

 **DEX: 20** **(3)** **23**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 30**

 **LUCK: 15**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

'Huh, everything except my INT and WIS is above 10, why is that,' he questioned to himself.

 **"Back out from the Stats section and click on the Skills section,"** he did as it said.

 **This is the Skills and Effects section**

 **Gamer's Mind, Passive, Lvl Max, This always keeps the mind calm and somewhat relaxed.**

 **Gamer's Body, Passive, Lvl Max, This always keeps the body calm and unexpressive.**

 **Ladies' Man, Passive, Lvl 30/100, This is a passive ability that can and will attract women to this person, depends on this person CHA.**

 **IS Piloting, Lvl 1/100, You are the only male, to pilot a IS, 10% CHA boost to women, and -20% CHA to males, if your ability is known.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat, Lvl 40/100, This is the ability to effectively use this combat against other.**

 **Kendo, (Lvl 65/100)**

 **Small Melee Weapons, (Lvl 40/100) This is the ability to properly use knives and other small melees weapons.**

 **Medium Melee Weapons, (Lvl 60/100) This is the ability to properly use Katana, other swords, and other medium-sized melee weapons.**

 **Long Melee Weapons, (Lvl 25/100) This is the ability to properly use Spears and other long melee weapons.**

 **(A/N: I'm not even going give a description unless it gives a buff on a stats or something else.)**

 **Handgun Training, (Lvl 20/100)**

 **Spartan Trained, Passive, Lvl Max, This ability gives the person a 15% boost on STR, VIT, DEX.**

 **Dense, Passive, (Lvl 75/100) 100% boost of confusion when trying to understand women.**

 **End of Skills tab**

Reading the tab in with widening eyes, he could pilot a IS, that could only be controlled by _females_. And that training with Chifuyu-nee was actually worth something, pumping his fist into the air.

 **"Tutorial finished, Rewards given,"**

 **"Points: 30, XP 50, [Skill: ID: Create, [Skill: ID: Escape]**

Backing out the skills menu, and clicking into the Stats tab and spending 10 into INT and WIS leaving with 10, putting 5 in LUCK and the last 5 into CHA.

Closing out of the tab, walking near Madoka's door, creaking it open finding her asleep, walking down into the kitchen, picking up a knife, using observe on it.

 **Kitchen Knife**

 **DB: 75/100**

 **Damage: 10**

Closing out of the tab, walking into his room, closing the behind him, quietly saying ID: Create

 **ID Create: Time Dilation**

 **15 Minutes (RL)**

 **TO**

 **1 Hour (FR)**

 **[Y/N]**

Hitting Y, as his position, warped to another dimension.

Gripping his knife hard, looking around him, finding his destroyed room, putting his knife on his belt, searching the room for supplies, coming across a newspaper article.

 _June 21, 2010_

 _The War on men_

 _Recently a large group of women rose up, across the world, with IF and start the 'purification of the world' as they put it and started to exterminate all men..._

The rest was burned out, he looked at this with widened eyes, "That could be the future..." he threw the paper down, kept looking around the room when he came across a little black box. Picking it up, looking at it, before it jumped at him.

" _Identifying New Host..._

 _New Host: Ichika Orimura?..._

 _Gender: Male?..._

 _Adapting to host..._

Ichika tried to pull off the black box, but it didn't come off.

" _Greeting Host, I'm Thanatos, a Seventh Generation IF..._ "

"ahh, Hey, Thanatos," he looked at his right arm as a pure black gauntlet formed there.

" _Excuse me for a moment, I am adapting to you..._ "

"Alright," Ichika used Observe on his arm

I **F Name: Thanatos**

 **Generation: Seventh Tier IS**

 **Battle Type: Close to Long Ranged Combat**

 **Capabilities: Death**

 **Weapons: Coffin (Rifle), Hades (Blade), Consume (IS Core Eater)**

 **Appearance: Completely Black, Turns User Eyes Black.**

 **Manufacturer: Ichika Orimura**

'What, I made this, how, when, why, where am I,' he looked at the pitch black sky.

" _Ahh, Creator where have you been, why are you so young..._ "

"I'm not the creator you know, I Think" he looked at his arm.

" _What, then who are you..._ "

"What year is it here,"

" _2014..._ " Ichika looked at his arm with widening eyes

"I'm his younger self, about 7 years younger than he is here,"

" _Well, that does make some sense, he made a system, to protect his younger system, I think he called the 'RPG System'_ ,"

"So he the reason I have this ability,"

 **Quest**

 **Find more about your future self.**

 **Reward: 5000XP, 120 Points,?**

 **Failure: Death by System**

 **[Y/N]**

 _Ahh, master what is that..._

"Wait you can see that," he hit Y while looking at his arm.

" _Yes, I can, is that the system, your future-self created..."_

"I believe so, but we will have to find answers," looking at the time of the reality, "Crap, I have to get back, before my sister notices,"

 _'Should I tell him about his sisters, no I don't want to ruin his fun he has now, I'll tell him a year before it all starts'_ "ID: Escape," he shouted as disappeared in a blue light.

Ichika appeared in his room, dropping on it his bed, as a blue text screen came up.

 **You have survived one hour in the future dystopian**

 **Rewards: 500 XP, 100 Yen, [Title: Survivor], [IS: Thanatos]**

Closing out of the tab, "Thanatos," he called out.

 _"You know, you can talk through our mental link,"_

"Oh," he started then switched to the mental link.

'Oh, so you came with back to my world, can you tell me a little about the future,'

 _"Hmm, Well it all started when a group called Phantom Task..."_ Thanatos started the story, he explained about how Phantom Task took over Japan and other countries government and beginning killing all men.

" _Then you came with a resistance movement, exterminating those who took over the Japan Government,_ " Thanatos finished, with Ichika in awe about his future self.

 _"A problem is with the system, Master, made the world bound to have changed,"_

'Yes, it will, but we shall change it for the better,' he looked at the time 9 P.M, that collapsed onto his pillow, "Goodnight, Thanatos," he said as he fell into the abyss called sleep.

 _Next Week_

After a week of traveling in the future world, he finally came across something, a group of females. Using observe on them.

 **IS Rogues- Lvl 10 - 12**

Info: A group of female that went rogue from the Japanese Government, controlled by men, They are in 2nd Generation IF.

'Thanatos, Can I use consume yet,' he asked through the mental link.

 _'Sure, go for it,'_

As he was about to attack them, he heard something, "I have a trace on Ichika lab," one female said, "Alright let's go," the leader said.

Watching they flew off, he equipped his IF and flew behind them passing through a destroyed town, until they stopped in front of his house.

Quickly pulling out _Hades_ , jumping in front of him.

"What do we have here," the leader said cockily, another woman backed up, "Liz, that Thanatos, Ichika's personal IF," she said shakily.

The four women turned pale, quickly jumping for the farthest back, using consume on her IF, getting a boost on his IF stats.

Swinging his sword down on the IF, killing the woman inside, jumping towards the next one and repeating the process, landing in front of the leader.

She brought up her sword to block his, as her sword broke in half. She felt her IF core being dragged out.

 _System Count..._ _IS Core: 389_

'What is this why you're so overpowered,' he looked at his UI in disbelief.

 _"Sadly it is, he did this because he was the only person he could trust after Tabane died,"_ Thanatos said, regretting what he ended with.

"What, Tabane-nee is going to die," he started to cry.

 _"She could, but you could change that, You are the only male IF pilot, now let's see what in his lab,"_

"Thank you, I needed that," he wiped off his tears, walking into the basement of the house.

He searched through the entire basement when he finally came up to a journal.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Hello, Alternate Ichika you might not have the same past like me, but I'm Ichika Orimura another version, but you will the same problem soon enough, Women wanting to kill most men. If you have already found Thanatos, you should know, if you didn't check our room in the house._

 _Turn the page._

He turned the page and found a small screen in the journal, he hit play and found himself in front of his future self.

 **On Video**

 _"Hello Ichika, I'm also Ichika, I'm the creator of the 'RPG System' terrible name I know, Brother to the 'White Knight' my sister Chifuyu, and the 'Black Knight' my twin, Madoka." D-Ichika let out tears. (A/N: D-Ichika = Dystopian Ichika)_

 _"Lovers to many different women, the lead second scientist of IF after the passing of Tabane-nee." he tears started to flow, he wiped them off._

 _"Creator of Thanatos, Leader of Japan, the First male to pilot an IF," he finished his title, "Now to get to the point, I don't know when my future will happen to yours but prepare yourself, If you don't want to lose Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-nee or Tabane-nee, The group that cause this is called Phantom Task," he said with such anger._

 _"The group is lead by the woman named Marie Orimura, our birth mother, who abandoned us, here I killed her after she killed Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-nee, and Tabane-nee," his face turned from one of hate to one of kindness_ , _thinking of his sisters._

 _"When the war against men begins on June 11, 2010, leave Madoka and Chifuyu, if you don't want them to die, then get information about Phantom Task, and find Tabane-nee, it won't be hard if you are looking for her, I left a device that can track her. If you're asking why you should leave Chifuyu and Madoka, it because they died protecting me, that when the essence of death was sealed into me, which I moved to the uni_ _t Thanatos," he finished._

 _"Keep this journal on you, it will you keep your family alive," he ended with pleading smile._

 **Vi deo End**

By the end of the video, both Ichika and Thanatos were quiet, "Thanatos you know what we have to do," Ichika said in a quiet tone, picking up the journal.

 _"Yes, partner, this mother of yours will die," Thanatos said 'Mother' in a disgusted tone._

"Yes, but we need to plan for this event," Ichika said coldly, continuing to search the room.

Coming across a weapon cabinet, opening it up, finding an assortment of weapons.

Picking up a retractable blade, using observe on it.

 **Hidden Blade**

 **DB: 100/100**

 **Used by Ichika Orimura for hid assassination mission**

Rolling up his sleeve, and attaching it onto his wrist, and doing the same to his other arm.

Taking all other weapons into his inventory.

He searched the rest of the cabinet and found a pitch-outfit using observe on it.

 **Thanatos' Assassin**

 **DB: 100/100**

 **Appearance: A pitch-black outfit with a red outline, with a large O and sideways I. Comes with a skull mask.**

 **Boost: 150% Boost to stealth, 100% boost to assassination moves, Adds 50% armor, and 25% more health.**

Looking at the outfit in awe, then putting it on.

 _3_ _years later_

June 20, 2010

Ichika looked at the calendar multiple times. After tracking the group known as Phantom Task for about 4 years, he found out they are going with the originally planned date, June 21, 2010.

It has been 1 year since Madoka took up the black knight IS, tomorrow would be the last time he would see his sisters and stop the destruction of the world.

"Status," he quietly muttered

 **Name: Ichika Orimura**

 **Age: 15**

 **Class: The Gamer/ Mankind's Protector**

 **Lvl: 65 XP 63%**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **HPR: 60% Per Minute**

 **STR: 95 (14) 109**

 **VIT: 75 (11) 86**

 **DEX: 65 (10) 75**

 **INT: 105**

 **WIS: 110**

 **CHA: 105**

 **LUCK: 80**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 1,250,540,600 Yen**

 **Looking at how far he has come, backing out the tab, click onto skills.**

 **IS Piloting: (Lvl 98/100)**

 **Kendo: (Lvl 97/100)**

 **IS Core Creating: (Lvl 96/100)**

 **Dense (Lvl 12/100) *Lower is better***

 **Ladies' Man, Passive (Lvl 90/100)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat (Lvl: 92/100)**

 **Small Melee Weapons (Lvl: 94/100)**

 **Medium Melee Weapons (Lvl: 98/100)**

 **Large Melee Weapons (Lvl: 92/100)**

 **Assassinations (Lvl 99/100)**

 **Stealth (Lvl: 100/100)**

 **Genius (Lvl: 99/100)**

Looking at his skills with a smile, making last second checks in his inventory.

'Thanatos, are you ready,' Ichika asked through the mental link.

 _"Ready_ , as you can be," Thanatos said with a mental grin.

 _The Next Day_

Walking downstairs, hearing a gasp from his sisters, walking into the room.

 _New Report_

 _We of the Phantom Task, have declared war on all men, we the woman are superior in this new society..._

He tuned out due to how unbearable the report was, as he heard Chifuyu shout, "Madoka get your brother, we are leaving," as she saw him.

"Ichika, get your things were leaving," she began to walk upstairs.

"No, you two go alone," He said much to their shock.

"Onii-chan what are you saying," Madoka shouted.

"I'm being reasonable, you two can survive on your own, if I go with you two, I will get you killed protecting me," he glared at the tv.

"Yes, that because we are family," Chifuyu said losing her professional tone, turning into a gentle one.

"This is my choice, I will not have you two die for me," He threw Chifuyu a journal, "That some safehouse info, use it to your propose, I have business to attend to," he glared at the door.

"We will meet again, only in better circumstances," he smiled at the two before he headed to the door, to be stopped by Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-nee, I will not have you die for me, You two are my world, I can't bear to lose you," he shed a few tears.

He was pulled into a hug by both Chifuyu and Madoka, "Stupid Onii-chan, you won't lose me," she said.

"I know I won't, but I can't take the risk, you don't have your IS, right now," He said to their shock.

"I-ichika, you know about that,"

"Yes, I did, I'm not your brother for nothing," he smiled at them.

"Onii-chan, you can't leave, you be killed without an IS,"

"Don't worry about that," he said pulling his new IS _'Messiah'_ , moving onto a gauntlet, slowly becoming a blue and white gauntlet.

He clutched his hand, as his body glowed in a blue light after it dies down, a complete blue and white IS, 6 sets of wings appear in the back of the IS.

"I-ichika, how can you pilot an IS," Chifuyu asked semi-shocked.

"I don't really know," Ichika scratched the back of his head.

After a short conversation about his got his IS, a fake story, not the truth, cause who believe a male teen who built his own IS.

 **Event: The War On Man**

 **Duration: 9 Months**

 **Rewards: [Title: Messiah of Mankind, 5,000,000 XP, 2,500,000 Yen, 210 Points**

 **Failure: Death,?,?**

 **[Y/N]**

Clicking Y. Then heading out the door.

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N: Next chapter we probably up in like a week if its good or not. Hope it is, A Protector Chapter 2 probably won't be out for another week or two due to me losing all progress on it.**


End file.
